The administrative component of the Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) is designed to support and enhance the research infrastructure within the RCM program and to facilitate the meeting of its objectives and goals. As such, the staff of the CBR provides broad support services to faculty and oversees the administration and management of RCM program activities. The focus for the period proposed in this application is to strengthen the Tuskegee University's research infrastructure and to: promote the theme of Biomedical Research and the Ph.D. Program in the Biomedical Sciences; promote interdisciplinary research by bringing together new and semior faculty *in mentor and other relationships and, through meetings and dialogue, create liaisons that will result in more proposal development; expand and improve' communication both within the University and with appropriate agencies outside of the University to maximize funding and expansion of research opportunities for faculty; strengthen the support services of the CBR that relate to proposal, article, and manuscript development, and strengthen the proficiency of grants management; dialogue with the University's administration and academic units and, through seminars, colloquia and other activities to improve research review and development; encourage and assist facuirv to become more involved in peer review activities, including submission of peer-reviewed publications, to increase the number of contracts and awards and participation in major scientific meetings; work with all departments to increase the number of visiting scientists, semina rs and colloquia; seek additional ways to increa e faculty use of the resources provided through the CBR_